


Microgravity Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Series: Heiffel Prompts [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Bondage in chapter 2, Food mention, M/M, Violence aftermath, sexytimes!, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiffel and Hilbert get it on after Eiffel is temporarily blinded by the solar flares. Set during Episode 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertDraggon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set while Eiffel is temporarily blinded in Episode 4.

It is surprisingly easy to strip an unconscious man in microgravity. The dead weight of their limbs is easily manipulated. Simpler, even, than stripping a very enthusiastic Lambert had been. That Communications Officer never really mastered the skills involved in microgravity sex. His attempts had been somewhere between endearing and hot as hell, though.

With practised ease, Hilbert put an end to a train of thought that had no good destination. Lambert was dead. Eiffel was not yet dead. Focus on the living. A man with a permanent flu should not be in wet clothes. The space suit was off, and Hilbert only hesitated for a second before removing the black and pink tank top beneath it. Eiffel had a bit of chest hair. A surprisingly good physique for a man who never did his isometric exercises. Broad shoulders, soft features without being flabby. Hilbert reached for the cord that secured Eiffel's sweatpants, and Minkowski coughed loudly. 

"I'll get Eiffel a change of clothes from his quarters," she stated before fleeing the room. Minkowski saw everything so personally. It was a weakness. 

Under the sweatpants were  boxers with "#brongs4life" across the butt. Likely a reference to some American TV show.  Eiffel was stirring, but Hilbert didn't let that slow him down. Eiffel's boxers joined his sweatpants to float aimlessly in the lab. "You can wear lab coat," he told Eiffel. He didn't move to get one, though. Eiffel's ass was the pinnacle of 3.7 million years of evolution. A moment of appreciation was called for. Then he would get the lab coat.

Eiffel stretched, his arms and legs twitching out like a cat's strech, his ass tightening momentarily. Hilbert needed to get that coat. Hilbert didn't move.

Eiffel laughed. “My eyes are up here, Doc,” he said. “Though I’ve been told I’m remarkably large for a man of my proportions.”

Hilbert hated when Eiffel talked in references. But Hilbert liked Eiffel's tone. Playful. Interested. "I am looking at your back, Officer Eiffel."

Eiffel spun himself around, using Hilbert's body as a counterbalance. He hadn't been lying about his proportions. "So you were looking!" His mouth was in close physical proximity to Hilbert's. It was good he could not see. "Is Minkowski around? Is Hera here?"

Hera's voice crackled over the loudspeaker. "Minkowski is taking the long-longest possible route around the station to get to your quarters. I'm _always_ here."

Hilbert's mouth was very dry. "Hera does not report what is in my lab to Minkowski. We have arrangement."

Eiffel shrugged, then winced. His shoulder was back in place, but it was still tender. "Good enough for me and Bobby McGee." His lips closed the gap of air between his mouth and Hilbert's, and his left arm came up to grasp Hilbert's head. The kiss was soft at first - more of a question than a statement. Hilbert answered it with tongue and teeth, fingers digging into the flesh of Eiffel's ass. When they broke apart for air, Hilbert pushed Eiffel against the ceiling of the lab. Direction didn't matter in microgravity. It was closest. He put a finger inside Eiffel and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. "You keep lube in the lab?"

"Da. It is seaweed based, but da." Hilbert drifted away from Eiffel, leaving him exposed and blind, holding to the ceiling. He returned quickly, hands and cock slick with lube. Letting lube float through the lab in microgravity was not good. He pressed his finger back into Eiffel, then followed it with a second. Eiffel made incoherent noises as Hilbert pushed against his ass. It was good, but Minkowski would come back. Time was important. Hilbert withdrew his fingers, ignoring Eiffel's groan of disappointment, and replaced them with his cock. Thrusting in microgravity was a slow, deliberate process. Fast motion and they would lose connection. Solving the two body problem.

Eiffel murmured a plea and Hilbert wrapped a hand around his cock, matching the pace of its movement to his own deliberate thrusts. Eiffel came first - luckily the cum stuck to the ceiling, preventing damage to the lab. Hilbert moved his hand to hold close to Eiffel's thigh, pulling them closer, until with a moan he came as well. "Now, I get you lab coat."

Hilbert dropped off Eiffel's clothes, freshly laundered, in his quarters. They didn't mention what had happened. But as Eiffel put them away, he noticed that his boxers were missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hilbert ignored the hollow feeling in his stomach, the dark bruises around his collarbone, the pain in his throat. He'd lived through worse. He had to think, to be rational. Things were in flux, and he had to understand. 

For once, his vaulted self-control was useless. Instead, he wondered if Lovelace had meant him to survive the first time she'd attacked him. She hadn't meant him to survive the second. But the first?

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Eiffel with his rations. Well, one of his discomforts would be settled in a moment. The food was late. Very late, even by Minkowski's less-than-generous standards of prisoner care. "You've been very busy, welcoming the Captain" he stated, careful not to make it a question. 

Eiffel shifted uncomfortably. "It's been an experience," he answered, waving his hands vaguely. He managed to knock the tray when he did this, and the various seaweed-based elements started floating away. Hilbert pushed off against the wall, moving to help him retrieve the items. 

"She is so funny." His handcuffs prevented him from grabbing the sachet of coffee floating to his left. He ought to be used to them by now, but he never seemed to get properly accustomed to being restrained. "Has she told jokes yet?" 

Eiffel shook his head. He was looking intently at the bruises that circled Hilbert's neck. Letting go of the tray entirely, he reached out a finger to gently touch one, then suddenly withdrew his hand. "Minkowski said she was a bit rough, but - are you okay?"

"Da, Officer Eiffel, I am fine." Eiffel didn't look reassured. He looked like he was the one in handcuffs, ignorant and alone. "Are you okay, Eiffel?" 

 Eiffel shrugged as though it was the least important question in the world. "Mudd's evil android just showed up. I'm not sure how okay I'm expected to be. But take whatever that is and subtract about a gazillion." His eyes left Hilbert's neck, looked the other man over. "She's planning on killing you too."

Hilbert nodded. "I am not surprised." A third attempt was natural. Or a second? He wished he could ask her. She had thanked him before she struck the first time. A ruse to get him to lower his guard, surely. Eiffel was turning to go, and Hilbert did not want to be alone. 

Hilbert reached for Eiffel's shoulder to turn him back. Some instinct in Eiffel made him grab for the hand as he twisted, and he ended up holding Hilbert by the short chain connecting the handcuffs. They both came to a sudden stop looking each other in the eyes, their differences in height cancelled by weightlessness. Hilbert leaned forward the inches between them and kissed Eiffel. 

Eiffel responded with sudden intensity, a man with too many emotions and no safe way of release. He bit at Hilbert's lip, tugged on the handcuffs to pull him closer. His other hand reached for Hilbert's belt, dexterous fingers undoing the buckle. The pants fell away, seemingly of their own accord. Hilbert was half hard already. Eiffel teased him into a full erection, palm pressing against his length and teeth biting along his jawline, before he took Hilbert's boxers off. 

His hand didn't return to Hilbert's cock. Instead, Eiffel reached for the fly of his own pants. Hilbert groaned at the cold air and loss of contact as Eiffel maneuvered his own pants off with one hand, the other still holding the handcuffs. He watched helplessly as Eiffel fingered himself, Eiffel's eyes going hazy with pleasure. 

The sensation of lube on his cock was a sudden jolt, but it was followed by the warmth of Eiffel's hand sliding along his length and Hilbert uttered a quiet thanks in Russian. Then Eiffel guided Hilbert's cock to his ass and wrapped his legs around Hilbert. 

 It took a moment to find a rhythm. There was always a second of uncertainty, thrusting in microgravity, with nothing to anchor against but the other person, before some instinct allowed the two bodies to move together. Eiffel's cock bobbed against Hilbert until he took it, hand still slick with lube, and began to stroke himself in time with their motions. 

Even after they'd both come, they stayed together for a long moment, Hilbert feeling himself grow soft inside Eiffel. In the end, it was Eiffel who broke the silence that rested between them.

"I should go," he said with some reluctance. "Before the new Actual wonders where I've been." Eiffel looked a little calmer, a little more resolute, as he left. The door clanged shut behind him, leaving Hilbert alone with the star and his questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Room Full of Daisies, but I don't know how to gift a single chapter. But they wrote a bunch of lovely headcanons and fic around those headcanons in return for smut.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in return for one of the greatest works of fan art of all time: http://randomdraggon.tumblr.com/post/129196278022/for-smilodonmeow-3


End file.
